


Бумажник

by Deathfeanor, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Familiars, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Леви стащил не тот бумажник.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Бумажник

**Author's Note:**

> Отличие от канона Пулмана: люди не слышат чужих деймонов

— Ну что, Мстю? Получилось?  
— Тс.

Енот забрался Леви на плечо, и тот взял из его пасти бумажник. Несколько ассигнаций, пара золотых, несколько серебряных и десяток медяков. Еще какие-то бумажки, исписанные округлыми ровными буквами. Леви внимательно осмотрел содержимое, аккуратно сложил все обратно и спрятал добычу во внутренний карман. 

— Молодец, Мстю. 

Он осторожно почесал енота за ухом. Они укрылись в полутемном переулке, докуда долетали звуки с Рыночной площади: там проходил ежегодный праздник в честь Осеннего солнцестояния — единственное время, когда можно было выбраться из Подземного города, не рискуя попасть в кутузку или оказаться на виселице. Хотя официально власти повышали бдительность, полицейские вместе с толпой горожан и понаехавших в Митру сельских жителей пили эль, распевали скабрезные песенки и тискали за бока разодетых во все лучшее бабенок. Над площадью развевались разноцветные флаги, отовсюду слышались выкрики: почтенную публику зазывали кабаки и кафе поприличнее, торговцы всех мастей, балаганщики и владельцы цирков. Леви поправил жилет, следя, чтобы спрятанный в кармане чужой бумажник не выпирал, и двинулся по переулку в сторону площади. Его деймон, енот Мстислав, спрыгнул с его плеча и побежал за ним: перемещаться от предпочитал на собственных лапах. 

Такой большой праздник — золотое время для карманников, но Леви осторожничал, помня чужой печальный опыт: многие попадались, потому что таскали из карманов и сумок у всех подряд, и очередной зевака, почувствовав чужую руку у себя в штанах, поднимал крик, стоявшие рядом начинали хлопать себя по карманам, и начинался ор: «И меня ограбили! И меня! Люди добрые, что делается! Держи вора!» — и несчастный вор успевал заработать десяток синяков и ссадин и парочку сломанных ребер до прихода полицейских, которые тащили его в участок, где он получал добавки уже от них. Два года назад так попался один из приятелей Леви и чуть не помер. В прошлом году, однако, он попался снова, и тут уж церемониться не стали, повесили на первом же столбе. Полиции осталось только труп снять. 

Леви на виселицу не торопился, потому действовал осторожно. Еще утром он заприметил молодого военного, который, очевидно, первый раз вышел из казармы за долгое время, так что будет ошалело пялиться по сторонам, потом выпьет, расслабится совсем, деймон его тоже потеряет бдительность, а дальше вся надежда на скорость и ловкость Мстислава. Все так и вышло, и Леви уже думал, не зайти ли в любимую чайную, как вдруг почувствовал, что задыхается. Они как раз вышли из переулка, но от площади их отделяла еще одна пустынная улочка. Откуда-то спрыгнул огромный дикий кот и приземлился аккурат на шею Мстиславу. Леви обернулся, хотел закричать на сволочное животное, но тут сильная рука зажала ему рот, кто-то увлек его в тень, под навес закрытого по случаю праздника магазинчика, и низкий голос вкрадчиво сказал: «Ты правда думал, что я не замечу?» Леви вывернулся и посмотрел на говорившего. Это был тот самый молодой военный, у которого они с деймоном так легко и просто стащили бумажник. Он убрал руку, махнул своему деймону, и тот освободил енота, который молниеносно кинулся к Леви и забрался ему на плечо. Военный посмотрел на Леви сверху вниз и улыбнулся как будто даже ласково. Его голубые глаза с интересом его разглядывали. Странное дело, но он не злился, не требовал держать вора, смотрел спокойно и ясно. Леви вдруг подумал, что никогда не видел такого красивого лица, даже деймон на его плече как-то странно цыкнул. 

— Вот что, — сказал военный, — можешь забрать деньги и сам бумажник, но мне нужны письма, которые там лежат.  
— Не видал я никакого бумажника, — огрызнулся Леви, — попутал… — Он на секунду замялся, соображая, как обозвать этого типа, заметил нашивку на куртке и закончил: — Попутала, пташка лесная, лети, пока крылья не пообломали.  
— Пообрывали. Правильно говорить: пока крылья не пообрывали. — Он усмехнулся и положил тяжелую руку Леви на плечо, наклонился к нему; вкрадчиво произнес: — Знаешь, мне плевать, если бы ты стащил только деньги. Говорю, можешь оставить все себе. Но письма — это очень важно. Тебе они без надобности, а мне нужны. Так что отдай их мне. Пожалуйста. — Он вдруг дернул Леви за плечо, развернул к себе спиной так резко, что Мстислав рухнул на землю, не удержавшись, и Леви почувствовал, как сильная рука сдавила его шею. — Или оттащить тебя в полицию? Знаешь, у меня там есть друзья. 

Леви только сдавленно охнул. Кот военного прижал Мстислава к земле и вцепился зубами ему в загривок. 

— Тс. Ладно. Пусти. 

Военный убрал руку, кот закрутился у его ног. Мстю кинулся к Леви, и он дал ему забраться под жилет, осторожно вынул из потайного кармана бумажник и неохотно протянул его военному. Эх, плакал его роскошный ужин. Военный, однако, быстро вынул письма, убрал их за пазуху и протянул Леви бумажник. Леви недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Я же сказал. Можешь оставить себе. Деньги у меня есть, так что не переживай.  
— Кто переживает, — буркнул Леви и взял бумажник.  
— Ты их не читал, я надеюсь?  
— Я неграмотный.  
— Хорошо. Тогда надеюсь, больше не увидимся. Пойдем, Здислава. 

И он просто ушел. Кот — оказавшийся кошкой — побежал за ним, не отставая ни на шаг.

— Ты как, Мстю?  
— Жалею, что не оторвал ей хвост.  
— Торт со взбитыми сливками тебя утешит?  
— Возможно. 

Леви шел через праздничную толпу к чайной, енот сопел у него на груди. Казалось странным, что они так легко отделались, и Леви поглядывал по сторонам, высматривая куртки с лошадиными головами на спине и груди. Попадаться полиции в его планы не входило. Но если он и видел полицейских, они были больше заняты едой и выпивкой, чем ловлей воришек. 

В чайной он спросил самый дорогой чай, торт со взбитыми сливками, подумал, пересчитал под столом деньги и заказал лакомство, попробовать которое до сих пор не мог — мороженое, один шарик которого стоил больше, чем остальной его заказ. Официант с сомнением посмотрел на него, но Леви зыркнул в ответ, и возражать ему не решились. Мстю в еде не нуждался, как и все деймоны, но Леви считал дико несправедливым есть и не делиться, поэтому он попросил отдельное блюдце и осторожно отрезал маленький кусочек от торта для своего верного сообщника. Мороженое обещали принести чуть позже. Мстислав сгреб взбитые сливки лапками, облизал их, перемазав морду, и довольно прищурился. Потом он слопал бисквит и довольно хлопнул себя лапкой по животу.

— Тс.  
— Да, ты прав. Очень вкусно. Вытрись. 

Он протянул еноту платок и вдруг увидел, как в чайную заходит тот военный. Первым порывом было спрятаться под стол, пока не заметили, но вошедший равнодушно скользнул взглядом по публике в чайной, его кошка покосилась на Мстю, но быстро отвернулась. Он сел за столик в углу, потребовал стакан чаю, бутерброд с сыром и развернул газету. Леви доел торт и, пока несли мороженое, наблюдал за столиком в противоположном углу. К военному подсел тип в гражданском, что-то вполголоса сказал. Военный передал ему сложенную газету, но Леви заметил, что под газетой лежали какие-то бумаги. «Те самые письма», — догадался Леви. Тип сложил газету еще раз, сунул ее в карман и вышел. 

Принесли мороженое. Леви с минуту разглядывал белый шарик, осторожно потрогал его ложечкой. Мстислав потянул носом, повел усами и сообщил: «Холодное». Леви осторожно поковырял ложечкой мороженое и сунул ее в рот. Да, было вкусно. И холодно. Он не знал, стоит ли оно своих денег, но он был доволен. 

До вечера Леви бродил по площади, сливаясь с праздничной толпой. Он разрешил себе разменять все ассигнации, так как в Подземном городе они были не в ходу и почти ничего не стоили, и попробовал яблоко в карамели, покатался на карусели (Мстю потом вырвало ему на сапоги), посмотрел представление балаганщиков и дождался вечерних огней. С наступлением темноты зажигали цветные фонарики. Леви любил на них смотреть. Однако он не мог оставаться наверху на ночь и двинулся по темным проулкам к ближайшему лазу в Подземный город. В одном из переулков до него вдруг донеслись голоса. Мстислав пробежал вперед, осторожно выглянул из-за угла и вернулся к Леви. «По-моему, это тот тип, и он влип», — шепнул он. Леви нахмурился. В целом, ему было плевать, но все-таки не хотелось военному неприятностей. А какие неприятности могут быть в темном переулке? 

Леви осторожно выглянул из-за угла и увидел военного и пятерых мрачных типов. Здислава билась в лапах огромной дворняги. Военный стоял на коленях, один из мрачных типов держал у его горла нож с длинным лезвием. Остальные стояли рядом с ним, тоже с ножами наготове. Мстислав обнажил клыки. Ему явно не терпелось подраться. 

— Освободи кошку, — шепнул Леви.

Он вытащил из-за голенища нож, подобрал с земли камень и кинул его в окно ближайшего дома. Зазвенело стекло, типы встрепенулись. Их деймоны залаяли. Из разбитого окна никто не выглянул: дом нежилой. Леви быстро, как молния, подбежал к компании, оттолкнул типа, угрожавшего военному, кто-то кинулся на него, и он рубанул по кисти с зажатым в ней ножиком. Человек и деймон взвыли от боли. Он краем глаза заметил, что военный вскочил на ноги и боролся с типом, стараясь не попасть под его нож. Времени любоваться им, однако, не было. В темноте Леви видел лучше, чем обитатели поверхности, и это давало ему преимущество. Двое рухнули замертво, остальные обратились в бегство. Леви поправил жилет, убрал нож и услышал жалобное мяуканье. Он обернулся. Военный сидел у стены, его голова безвольно свесилась вниз, по рубашке расползалось темное пятно. Мстислав метнулсяк нему и что-то спросил у Здиславы. 

Леви сел на корточки рядом с военным, нащупал пульс на его шее. «Мстю, спроси, как его зовут. Надо же как-то к нему обращаться…» Мстислав пошептался с кошкой и сообщил: «Эрвин Смит». 

— Эй, Эрвин, — позвал Леви. — Встать сможешь? 

Эрвин поднял голову и уставился на Леви. 

— Постараюсь, — едва слышно проговорил он.

***

Эрвин открыл глаза. Он лежал на матрасе, абсолютно голый, укрытый тонким старым одеялом. Живот его был кое-как перевязан. В окно под самым потолком пробивался серый рассвет.

— Где я?  
— Неважно. — Рядом с ним на пол сел, скрестив ноги, тот парнишка, который стащил у него бумажник. — Твою одежку я постирал. Рубашку пришлось немного подлатать. Все было в крови, так что извини уж.  
— Где я? — повторил Эрвин. 

Здислава подбежала к нему и свернулась клубком у его плеча, громко мурлыкая. 

Эрвин начал вспоминать. Кажется, его собиралась убить, если он не отдаст письма… Письма! Ах, да. Он успел их передать. Значит, этот парень спас его. Или его подослали, чтобы завершить начатое… 

— Мстю! — крикнул парень. — Принеси.

Деймон-енот вынырнул из-за спины хозяина, исчез за дверью и через минуту вернулся, толкая перед собой крошечный столик на колесиках. На столике лежал нарезанный хлеб, стоял стакан с водой, рядом с ним Эрвин увидел красное яблоко. Он постарался не думать, как именно енот все это на столик ставил, не без помощи парнишки сел и взялся за яблоко. «Леви», — подсказала Здислава. 

— Спасибо… За помощь… Леви…  
— Мы квиты, — ответил тот, поднимаясь. — Ты как? Сможешь вернуться к своим?  
— Пожалуй. Что это за место?

Поев, он ощутил, как к нему возвращаются силы. Теперь ему хотелось знать, где он находится. Леви, немного помедлив, ответил:

— Фатера.  
— Что? — не понял Эрвин.  
— Ну, что-то типа убежища для тех, кто застрял наверху. Пришлось воспользоваться. 

Наверху? «Он из Подземелья, — мурлыкнула Здислава. — Я слышала ночью, как они про это говорили». 

— Бандитское логово, значит, — хмыкнул Эрвин. — Я думал, ты просто школяр, которому на бордель не хватило. Странно, правда, что неграмотный.

Леви скривился. 

— Тс. По таким местам не хожу. И для школяра я слишком ловок. 

Он стоял, скрестив руки, и смотрел на Эрвина очень внимательно, будто изучая. Его деймон устроился у него на плече. 

— Ловок, не спорю. 

Эрвин попробовал встать и застонал от боли. 

— Погоди. Повязку надо сменить. Мстю, принеси. 

Эрвин послушно лег и позволил своему спасителю размотать бинты. Было немного неловко от осознания собственной наготы, но Леви старательно делал вид, что ничего не видит. Он осторожно промыл рану чем-то спиртным. Пальцы у него были тонкие и ловкие. «Как лапки енота», — подумал Эрвин. Леви объяснил, что рану он зашил, и вроде пока все в порядке. Раньше вечера, добавил он, лучше не выходить. Так что он спокойно поменял повязку, укрыл Эрвина одеялом и велел отдыхать. 

Леви взял таз с брошенными в него бинтами и вышел из комнаты, осторожно затворив дверь. Эрвин прикрыл глаза. Рана ныла, шов чесался. Увольнительную ему дали до завтра, и обратно он не торопился, но все же — где он? Помещение, где он лежал, было почти пустым. Из мебели Эрвин увидел только шкаф в углу, ни стола, ни стульев тут не было. В другом углу примостился столик на колесах. Матрас, на котором лежал Эрвин, заменял обитателям «фатеры» кровать, судя по всему. Как Леви сказал? Убежище для тех, кто застрял наверху? Значит, обитатели Подземного города иногда выходят на поверхность, а когда по каким-то причинам не могут вернуться, отсиживаются здесь. 

Здислава свернулась клубком у него на груди и громко мурлыкала. Она была безмятежна. Эрвин положил руку на ее пушистый полосатый бок и задремал. Проснулся он, услышав из соседней комнаты голоса. Один голос был женский, с хрипотцой; второй принадлежал Леви. До Эрвина доносились только обрывки фраз, но он догадался, что речь идет о нем. Женщина ворчала, что Леви притащил сюда постороннего. Леви просил ее не канифолить ему мозги. Вот хлопнула где-то дверь, и стало тихо. 

Леви открыл дверь в комнату, в щель тут же просочился его деймон. 

— Ты как? — спросил Леви, подойдя к Эрвину и опускаясь на край матраса. — Стемнеет, я тебя отсюда выведу. Так что давай лечись. Мы с Мстю прогуляемся, а то еды нет. Скоро вернусь. 

Он поднялся. Эрвин окликнул его.

— Чего тебе?  
— Мне нужно в уборную.

Леви вскинул бровь. 

— Тебе подержать, что ли?

Эрвин смутился и невольно рассмеялся. 

— Я не могу разгуливать голым. И не знаю, где у вас…

Леви наклонил голову и прищурился. Он явно издевался. 

— Кто тебя увидит. Найдешь как-нибудь, тут не так много комнат. 

Эрвин осторожно сел и хотел уже скинуть одеяло и встать, как Леви махнул рукой.

— Ладно-ладно. Мстю, подштанники его принеси, они высохли уже. Сортир там, — сказал Леви, указывая рукой на едва заметную дверь в углу комнаты. 

Енот вернулся в комнату, таща за собой волоком пару кальсон и рубашку Эрвина. Все было постирано, прореха от ножа на рубашке аккуратно зашита. Когда Эрвин одевался, Леви тактично отвернулся. 

— Еще что надо? — спросил Леви.  
— Вроде нет.

Эрвин улыбнулся. 

— Тогда мы пошли. Ничего не трогай, в окнах не светись. И кошка твоя тоже. 

Пока Эрвин был в уборной, Здислава обежала «фатеру». Она не нашла ничего интересного, но Эрвин еще раз осмотрел все сам. Комнаты было две: та, где лежал Эрвин, и большая, совместившая в себе кухню, прихожую и гостиную. Тут стоял диван, явно стащенный из какого-то богатого дома; кухонный стол, плита и раковина, несколько стульев и пара комодов составляли скромную обстановку. Как и в маленькой комнате, окно тут было одно и находилось под самым потолком. Дверь была тяжелая, обитая железом. 

— Все-таки интересно, где мы, — пробормотал Эрвин.

Здислава изловчилась и запрыгнула на узкий подоконник. Она осторожно выглянула на улицу, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть не как деймон, а как обычная кошка. 

— Ну? 

Она грациозно приземлилась на стол, потом спрыгнула на пол. Эрвин сел на диван, кошка забралась ему на колени. 

— Ничего не видно. Какой-то тупик, и все. Людей тоже не видно. 

Леви не возвращался около часа, и Эрвин начинал беспокоиться. Он не без оснований опасался, что сюда может заявиться кто-то из постоянных обладателей, а он без Леви вряд ли сможет объяснить, что не собирается докладывать об этом месте куда следует. Еще он думал, что Леви мог попасться патрулю. Однако его новый знакомый вернулся, держа под мышкой бумажный сверток; вид у него был весьма довольный. В свертке оказалось мясо, картофель и хлеб. Из-за пазухи он жестом фокусника вынул бутылку вина. Эрвин удивленно поднял брови.

— За все честно заплачено, — огрызнулся Леви на незаданный вопрос, — твоими кровными.

Он окинул Эрвина цепким взглядом, велел вернуться на матрас и снять рубашку. Пора было менять повязку. 

Эрвин лежал, прикрыв глаза и с удовольствием ощущая прикосновение прохладных пальцев. Леви придирчиво ощупал шов, самодовольно хмыкнул и спросил, не болит ли.

— Чешется, — признался Эрвин. 

Он вдруг почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его волос, открыл глаза и увидел енота Мстю, который осторожно обнюхивал его волосы и трогал их лапкой. Заметив, что Эрвин открыл глаза, он поспешно ретировался, а Леви густо покраснел, но в лице не изменился. 

— Тс. Не мешайся и заткнись, — сказал он.

Енот обиженно запыхтел и юркнул под шкаф. Леви закончил перевязку, кинул грязные бинты в таз, поднялся и сказал:

— Жить будешь. Сейчас пожрать сварганю.  
— Может, тебе помочь?  
— Тс. Нет. Лежи лучше. 

Ели они за столом. Эрвин с удовольствием уплетал вареное мясо с картошкой. Вино Леви разлил по жестяным кружкам. Оба деймона устроились на диване. Они явно о чем-то шептались. Енот попытался погладить кошку, но она махнула хвостом. Шипеть, правда, не стала. 

— Тебя не потеряют? — спросил Леви.  
— Я в увольнении до завтра. 

Леви прищурился и посмотрел на него, сжав тонкие губы.

— Кто-то будет тебя искать?  
— Не думаю. Я не успел устроиться вчера.  
— И где бы ты ночевал?  
— Пошел бы в штаб. А что?  
— Да ничего. Не хочу под раздачу попасть из-за своей доброты.

Его слова звучали мрачно и зло, но Эрвину почему-то казалось, что это только видимость. Наверняка Леви рад компании. Он покосился на деймонов. Они дремали, свернувшись в причудливый клубок. Здислава, которая обычно не подпускала к себе деймонов даже его близких друзей, громко мурлыкала. Эрвин понял, что настала его очередь краснеть.

— Ты разведчик? — спросил вдруг Леви.  
— Да.  
— Ясно.

Эрвин отхлебнул вина. Он разглядывал собеседника. Леви сидел, опустив голову и нарочито глядя куда угодно, но не на Эрвина. Тонкие черты лица будто бы заострились, неаккуратно подстриженная челка падала на глаза. На скуле виднелся старый шрам. Эрвин вдруг с тоской подумал, что они больше никогда не увидятся. Он подавил вздох и спросил, чтобы разбить молчание:

— Мстю — странное имя.  
— Он Мстислав, Мстю зову для краткости. 

Леви встал, собрал тарелки и сгрузил их в раковину. Он принялся за мытье. За окном небо уже темнело. 

— Слушай, — сказал Эрвин, — ты не думал… Ну… Завязать?..  
— А?

Леви повернул голову и странно посмотрел на него.

— Ну, тебе правда нравится таскать кошельки у зевак и прятаться от полиции?  
— Тебя вчера еще и по башке стукнули?  
— Вроде нет. Но…

Леви поставил на стол вымытую тарелку и выключил воду. 

— Лечить меня не надо. Ты мне еще расскажи, что чужое брать нехорошо.  
— Нехорошо, — улыбнулся Эрвин. — Но я не об этом. Ты не думал поступить в разведку?

Леви открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Мстислав слез с дивана и проворно забрался ему на плечо. Он выглядел таким же озадаченным, как и его хозяин. 

— Была охота титанам в пасть лезть, — сказал Леви. — Да у меня и документов нет. Как ты это устроишь? Одевайся лучше.

Он снял с натянутой в углу веревки куртку и штаны Эрвина и всучил их ему.

***

Леви вел Эрвина по узким кривым переулкам. Мстислав сидел на его плече и то и дело оглядывался на Эрвина. Леви на него смотреть не хотел.

— В разведке харчи казенные, — шепнул енот. — Ходить сможем свободно.  
— Заткнись, — вполголоса огрызнулся Леви, радуясь, что Эрвин не может слышать его деймона. 

Казенные харчи — это хорошо. Он еще помнил голодное детство, когда они с матерью делили кусок хлеба на двоих, считали каждую крошку. Помнил он и то, как однажды утром понял, что лежит рядом с трупом. Мстислав коснулся лапкой его щеки, и Леви вынырнул из воспоминаний. 

Прошлой ночью он почти не спал. Эрвину повезло, что порезали его впопыхах, так что нож не задел ничего важного, но кровь долго не останавливалась, и Леви боялся, что он умрет. Глупо было бы спасти человека от верной смерти, а пару часов спустя думать, как убрать труп с фатеры и не попасться. Кровь все-таки унялась, Леви промыл и зашил рану. Эрвин спал, его кошка лежала у его головы и тоже спала. А они с Мстю почти до рассвета сидели рядом на полу и прислушивались к дыханию спящего. В окно падал лунный луч, и Леви не без удовольствия разглядывал крупный нос, выразительные скулы и густые брови спящего. Мстю вякнул было что-то про интерес Леви к Эрвину и получил легкий щелчок по лбу. 

Леви чувствовал, что ему нравится возиться с Эрвином, говорить с ним. Мысль, что они больше никогда не увидятся, вызывала смутную тоску. Однако предложение Эрвина поступить на службу он принял за издевку. В голове, почему-то голосом дяди, прозвучало: «Так тебя и ждут там, ага, загнут локти к лопаткам и в кутузку, а потом вздернут, и этот твой будет с медалью за поимку». Эрвин вряд ли знал, что за Леви числятся не только мелкие кражи. Но зато сам Леви прекрасно знал, что полиция его ищет не за кошельки. 

Он вывел Эрвина из трущоб, где находилась фатера, и они остановились. Тут уже были другие дома, горели газовые фонари, спешили домой запоздалые прохожие. 

— До штаба дотопаешь, — сказал Леви.  
— Да. Спасибо.

Эрвин протянул ему руку, и Леви пожал ее. Эрвин кивнул ему последний раз и двинулся по тротуару, Леви медленно повернулся, чтобы идти к лазу в Подземный город. Вдруг он почувствовал, как Мстислав ощетинился, обернулся, но было поздно. Рядом с ним выросли двое полицейских. Одного из них Леви знал в лицо, и он тоже узнал его. 

— Разрешение есть? — спросил незнакомый полицейский, а его деймон — мерзкого вида стервятник — зло уставился на Мстю. — Документы предъявляем. 

Леви быстро оценил ситуацию. Он мог бы уйти в трущобы, но это значило застрять наверху снова: из трущоб не было лазов. Да и кто знает, не затеют ли они облаву? После праздника ловят проворнее обычного. 

— Он со мной, — раздался вдруг голос. 

За спинами полицейских стоял Эрвин. Они обернулись к нему. 

— Эрвин?  
— Привет, Найл. 

Эрвин небрежно кивнул знакомому, подошел к Леви и взял его за плечо.

— Странные у тебя знакомые, — сказал Найл, буравя Леви взглядом.  
— Ты же знаешь, разведчики — тот еще сброд. Привет Мари!

Он махнул ему рукой и, все так же держа Леви за плечо, пошел по тротуару. Леви прыснул. От полицейских он бы, конечно, ушел, не первый раз. Но почему-то было ужасно приятно, что Эрвин вернулся за ним, будто почуял неладное, что он все еще держит его за плечо, хотя из виду полицейских они уже скрылись. Он тряхнул головой и на мгновение прижался к плечу Эрвина. Тот вдруг остановился, провел рукой по спине Леви, и уже через мгновение они целовались. 

— Не надо, — буркнул Леви, высвобождаясь из его объятий. 

Мстислав жался к его ногам, дрожа не то от удовольствия, не то от злости.

— Прости. 

Эрвин наклонился к нему и коснулся его лица. Леви понял, что краснеет. Хорошо, что было темно. Эрвин наклонил голову, будто снова собирался его поцеловать, и Леви привстал на цыпочки — и сам поймал его губы. 

— Мое предложение все еще в силе. — Эрвин погладил его по волосам. — Так что если надумаешь, дай мне знать. С документами я разберусь.  
— Охота была титану в пасть лезть… 

Они все-таки распрощались, и Леви быстро, как крыса, пробрался к лазу и, тихо обойдя задремавший на посту караул, спустился по темной лестнице в родное подземное обиталище. На душе было паршиво и тоскливо.

Едва войдя к себе, он быстро разделся и забрался под одеяло. Губы у него горели после поцелуев. До этого он целовался только однажды, и ему ужасно не понравилось. Слюни, зубы… Фу! Но теперь он думал только о том, что хочет поцеловаться с Эрвином еще раз. Мстислав, свернувшийся у его живота, шепнул: 

— Я ж говорил, он тебе нравится.  
— Заткнись. 

Пару недель Леви ходил мрачнее тучи. Мысли об Эрвине не желали выходить из головы. Мстю тоже скучал, почти всегда сидел где-нибудь в углу и мрачно сопел.

— Надо было сразу соглашаться, — проворчал как-то Мстислав, когда они укладывались спать.  
— Блохастых не спросили, — огрызнулся Леви. 

Мстислав с силой укусил его за палец. Выступила кровь. Леви выбрался из кровати и полез в аптечку. Мстю был прав. И это злило его больше всего. Леви совсем не улыбалось сражаться с титанами, но Эрвин…

В конце концов он решился и раздобыл поддельный пропуск наверх. Такие пропуска могли получить некоторые торговцы, которые выходили наверх за товаром. Караул обычно пропуска смотрел вскользь, если у них не было ориентировок. Леви внимательно слушал разговоры и знал, что пока вроде никого не ищут. И как-то рано утром, затерявшись среди торгашей, он проскочил наверх. Мстислава он посадил за пазуху и велел не высовываться. Он потолкался по рынку, послушал разговоры, купил газету, встретился кое с кем и узнал, что разведкорпус стоит где-то у южной стены. Это было плохо. Леви не думал, конечно, что казармы разведки стоят прямо в столице, но он никогда нигде не был, кроме Митры, и не был уверен, что сможет найти их. 

Судьба, однако, была на его стороне. Он терся у военного штаба, думая, как быть, и вдруг увидел Эрвина. Тот вышел из кареты вместе с другим разведчиком, и они быстро прошли к дверям. Здислава на мгновение замерла и оглянулась. Она посмотрела прямо на Леви. Мстислав забрался Леви на плечо и замахал лапками. Здислава нагнала хозяина и проскользнула за ним в дверь. «Она увидела», — шепнул Мстю, и Леви довольно кивнул. Если он нужен Эрвину, тот догадается, где его найти.

***

Эрвин не видел Леви, но Здислава, улучив момент, забралась ему на плечо и шепнула, что Леви там. Все это время он думал о своем странном знакомом. Рана заживала, шов уже не чесался, но каждый раз, когда он видел его, Эрвин вспоминал встречу с Леви. Он думал, что готов пережить еще одно нападение, только бы увидеться с Леви снова.

И вот он здесь. Надо только пережить скучное собрание, на которое командор Шадис притащил его с собой за компанию, чтобы не скучать одному. Собрание закончилось к вечеру. Эрвин сказал Шадису, что хотел бы повидаться со знакомыми, и тот охотно отпустил его. Эрвин обошел здание штаба, заглянул в ближайшие переулки. Леви не было видно. «Чайная», — мурлыкнула Здислава, и Эрвин двинулся к Рыночной площади. Он помнил, что видел тогда Леви, хоть и сделал вид, что не заметил. Надо было передать письма...

В чайной было почти пусто. В углу хмуро ковырялся в куске торта Леви. Эрвин подошел к нему и негромко окликнул его по имени. Леви поднял голову. Мстю кинулся к Здиславе и крепко обнял ее за шею. Кошка вывернулась, но лизнула его в морду. Леви замер с ложкой в руке. Эрвин сел.

— Рад, что тебя еще не сожрали, — хмыкнул Леви.  
— Я тоже. 

Эрвин протянул ему руку, и Леви сжал его пальцы.

***

Леви открыл глаза. Он попытался сесть, но тяжелая рука Эрвина удержала его.

— До подъема еще час, — не открывая глаз, сказал Эрвин. — Полежи пока. 

Леви заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он ткнулся лбом Эрвину в грудь. Эрвин погладил его по волосам. Леви погладил его по животу, нащупывая знакомый шрам, и потянулся к его губам. 

Попасть в разведку оказалось не так просто, как Эрвин говорил. Но как-то он уговорил командора принять Леви в разведкорпус без подготовки и документов. Люди всегда были нужны, так что командор в итоге махнул рукой и дал добро. На уговоры ушел месяц. Весь этот месяц Леви жил у знакомых Эрвина в деревне, близ которой находились казармы. Они часто виделись; Эрвин как-то притащил ему УПМ и объяснил, для чего и как им пользоваться. Учился Леви быстро. Эрвин предложил научить его читать и писать, и Леви неохотно сознался, что соврал при первой встрече, чтобы Эрвин быстрее отвязался. Эрвин так смеялся, что Леви стал смеяться уже над ним.

Вчера он наконец-то официально стал солдатом разведкорпуса. Ему даже вручили бумагу, в которой значилось его имя, возраст, звание, место службы, туда же вписали вид и имя его деймона. Леви за всю жизнь не имел ни одного подлинного документа, и долго читал и рассматривал бумагу, чувствуя себя идиотом. Мстю принюхивался к бумаге и довольно фыркал. 

Ночью они с Эрвином впервые занимались любовью. Деймоны тактично залезли под кровать. Леви вспомнил, как им было хорошо, и теснее прижался к Эрвину. 

— Доброе утро… — улыбнулся Эрвин, целуя его в висок.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Любопытство | Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223261) by [WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021)
  * [Вместе | Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244552) by [WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021)




End file.
